


Serenity is Overrated

by Chaosmoon75 (Chaosmoon)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosmoon/pseuds/Chaosmoon75
Summary: Have you heard of the Six Degrees of Separation Theory? Well, this is a look at the possibilities on a universal scale. Come and watch while many of our well-loved Final Fantasy VII characters are confronted by the reality that there is always more than what can be seen.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tseng, Caius Ballad/Original Female Character(s), Genesis Rhapsodos/Original Female Character(s), Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s), Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Serenity is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work full of complete nonsense lol. Still, I hope that I have couched it in a way that makes sense to the various universes I work in. It was born when my mind went off on a tangent and got (very) lost in the woods, so to speak. I have been thinking about it for some time, and finally started on it due to stressing out over a deadline and the resulting writer's block. It should be no more than a dozen chapters long, so it'll be short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Also, despite how this first chapter looks, there really won't be angst. Thanks for reading, and cheers! Edit: Also, I suppose it would make sense to let you know up front that this will include pretty much every main character from each of my FFVII and FFXIII fics, plus a few more. It should get interesting!

Sherry and Genesis had lost count of the time that they had been crystal. They knew years had passed, as they had both resolved not to check the future of their friends' lives until they had already lived through it. That resolution was their way to try and hold onto a portion of normalcy in their isolation.

They had both long become accustomed to sharing the infinite space that was available to them. In some ways, it was a beautiful setup. Despite the many years, they were still very much in love and enjoyed spending their time together in any number of ways. They both had excellent imaginations after all. What made it even better was that they could both have privacy as well if they wished it. Infinite time and space did make for plenty of room to have room when they needed it.

This particular moment was one of those days. They had a bit of a tiff, nothing big, but neither of them had been willing to give. Despite their circumstances, they were still human, after all. That was why they were both invisible to each other. Since there was no real physical manifestation of their bodies, they just needed to imagine privacy, and they had it. Or at least Sherry had believed they did.

She was reading a book she had conjured to pass the time and to distract herself. She was pulled from the pages when the darkness that surrounded her started to lighten. She stood when a familiar room came into view. There were minor differences from what she remembered, but it was definitely Genesis's apartment. The bookshelf that held many different copies of the same book was a dead giveaway.

She looked around tentatively as she called out. "Genesis? What are you doing? I thought we agreed to a little time alone."

Her frown deepened. It wasn't unusual for her husband to do things like this. It was usually his way of apologizing since he still couldn't say the words often. Instead, he would imagine some memorable place to show her, and it would lead to them making up enjoyably. Still, he had never brought up his apartment before. It was a painful place to see after everything they had both left behind.

She looked into the kitchen and walked back into the living room. It was then that she smiled when she heard Genesis's voice coming from the bedroom. Of course, that would be where he was waiting. Even though she was still a bit miffed, she couldn't hold back a small smile as she walked down the hall toward the open door. "Genesis, you know you can't just-"

Sherry froze in the doorway as she looked in on a scene from her nightmares. Genesis was there all right. He was even in the bed and nude. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. Much to her shock, there was another woman instead. One she couldn't recognize.

She couldn't force her feet to move. First, her blood ran cold as she watched the two people look like they were enjoying themselves very much. Then her blood ran hot. How _dare_ he. There could never be any reason to do something like this. She practically screamed when she dove for the couple in the bed. "Genesis! Get your ass up. Now!"

She had every intention of dragging his cheating ass out of the bed and trying her damnedest to beat the shit out of him. However, she passed right through them both and fell to the floor. She laid there in confusion for several seconds before she pushed up and ran out of the room.

What was going on? That couldn't really be Genesis. Not if she passed through him as though he were nothing more than a vision, like their lost family and friends. It was as that thought invaded her mind that her heart started beating out of her chest. Had he woken without her? Was she back to being alone in this vast blackness.

The thought had her instantly screaming. "Genesis! Genesis, where are you!"

She had started crying while she screamed his name again. She almost collapsed to the floor at all the overwhelming thoughts that were rushing through her head. Thankfully, a strong pair of arms caught her and pulled her up into a warm embrace.

Genesis had no idea why his wife was standing in an image of his apartment in hysterics, but he held her close and tried to soothe her. "Love, I'm here. What's wrong?"

It was several seconds later that she pushed back and glared up at him. "Why would you show me this?"

He looked down at Sherry with confusion. "What? I didn't bring this vision up. Didn't you?"

Sherry stepped back and had to fight not to slap her husband. It was only the thought that if he was here, then that couldn't be him. Unless it was in his past. But he didn't sound like he was lying. Still, she was livid enough that she couldn't just let it go. She glared up at him as she pointed to the bedroom. "Oh? Then explain that?"

Genesis still had no idea what was going on, but he followed her gesture to the bedroom and froze. His eyes were wide as he watched himself making love to a woman he had never laid eyes on. It wasn't until he felt Sherry behind him that he turned and wrapped her in a hug to keep her from seeing it. Though, if her anger was any indication, she already had.

Somehow, he managed to move them both back into the living room before he spoke. He cupped her cheek so she would be forced to look in his eyes. "Love, that has to be some sort of cruel joke. I have never seen that woman before, so it can't have been me."

Sherry jerked away from his touch. She was still too confused, angry, and hurt to let his words soothe her. It was several seconds before she spoke again. "What if that is you in the future? What if you leave me behind?"

Genesis ignored her glare and pulled her close once more. He kissed the top of her head before he spoke in a calming tone. "Love, I swear to you that even if I were to wake and you did not, I would beg the Goddess to bring me back. No matter our disagreements, no one has ever understood me more. Nor could any woman compare to you. We have gone through too much together for me to forget that. I would rather live a bachelor until I die than desecrate your memory."

Sherry finally let go of her anger, but she was still hurt. How could she not be? Even if that wasn't his past or present, it could well be his future. Though his promise did help. No matter his temper, he was always one to keep his word.

She was getting ready to ask him to leave this place, but before she could speak, another voice rang out around them. "I had hoped you would come to understand what this was on your own, but I see I have hurt you instead. Perhaps it would be best if I explain."

With that, the room faded, and another, unfamiliar room took its place. Both Sherry and Genesis looked around with frowns for a moment until their gazes landed on a woman coming through a large set of double doors and toward them. It didn't take Sherry long to recognize her. "Etro? That was from you? Why would you do that? Was that his future?"

The Goddess shook her head with a sigh before she sat in a crystal chair that hadn't been there until that moment. Instead of speaking right away, she gestured to two similar chairs directly behind the couple. "Please sit, and I will try to explain."

Both Sherry and Genesis were already on edge after what they had seen, but there was little point in arguing with a diety. As soon as they were both seated, Etro gestured, and the light around them dimmed so they could see what looked like a miniature ocean of stars spring up above their heads.

As Etro's hands moved, so did the stars, until a familiar galaxy came into view. When that happened, the Goddess turned to them again. "When I explained to you that you had all of time and space available to explore, I thought you might have taken the chance to explore a bit more. Though, I have noticed you both feel more comfortable in this particular corner of the universe. So tell me, what will you do when this finally begins to bore you?"

Both Sherry and Genesis shared a confused look. They weren't sure what this lesson had to do with what they had seen, but Genesis finally answered. "When boredom creeps upon us, we can expand our horizons. For the moment, we have not yet felt that compulsion."

Etro nodded slowly as she expanded the tiny universe once more, before she brought it back in to focus on the same spot once more. Only this time, the galaxy seemed a bit fuzzy. When Sherry looked harder, it was almost as though there were countless Milky Ways all overlapping.

She didn't get to ask what that was about before Etro spoke once more. "And what if I were to tell you that with practice, you can explore infinite versions of this portion of space, and likely never find an end to them."

"What?" Genesis was frowning as he looked up to the image once more.

Sherry was just as thrown, but not for long. It didn't take her much to put this lesson together with what they had seen and come to a startling conclusion. "The Genesis we saw earlier is from a parallel universe?"

Etro smiled at Sherry's outburst before she stood and gestured up at the section of stars that they were all now focused on. "You both come from different universes, did you not question that fact? If that is the case, why could there not be many more? Some so much like either of yours that they are nearly identical, while others are so different, they could hardly be called the same planet. And yet they occupy the same space in each dimension. Many even have similar events and people."

Genesis stood with a sharp gesture. He was frowning at the Goddess when he spoke. "Do you mean to tell me you decided to give us this lesson by showing us an image of an alternate me?"

Etro merely shrugged. "Do forgive me. I had thought your trust in one another enough to realize this would not be your own universe. Perhaps if I had switched it?"

Sherry jumped to her feet with wide eyes. She could only imagine how that would have gone down. Many fireballs, lots of screaming and cursing, and probably even a hole punched in the space-time continuum. "Uh, no. I doubt that would have been a better option. Perhaps if you had just shown us some of the differences side-by-side? Or, you know, not my significant other screwing someone else. That would have been great."

If Etro was perturbed by the snark Sherry was barely able to contain, she didn't show it. Instead, she put a hand on her chin as though she were thinking deeply. When she looked up again, she gave them both a half-smile. "Although Clarissa is an example from an alternate universe, I can see how that scene was in poor taste. Though, in my defense, that was not the position they were in when I first conjured the image."

Sherry put up a hand to try and stall any further explanation. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath so she could try to think past her anger. She stood that way for several seconds until she felt Genesis's hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him with a soft smile before she turned back to Etro with a frown. She wasn't even that upset at the Goddess anymore. It wasn't as though they didn't already know that Etro, along with all the other Fal'cie, were out of touch with humanity's thoughts and feelings. The 'reward' for l'cie was a perfect example of that. She tried to keep that in mind when she spoke again. "That scene notwithstanding, are you trying to tell us that we have the capability to cross into parallel universes?"

Etro finally stood with a smile. "Of course. You have already been doing so for many years. It is only a matter of perception."

Genesis gave the Goddess a confused look. "How so?"

The Goddess gestured up once more as she spoke. "Each of you is from the same planet in different dimensions, and yet you have visited them both often."

Both l'cie paused at that point. Neither of them had considered they were from different universes. They had simply thought it was different planets. Finally, it was Genesis that asked the question they were both thinking. "Does that mean that Pulse is also a parallel planet?"

Etro shook her head as her wrist twisted, and the image above them expanded exponentially. "Not at all. That planet is far away from the space you know. The one you are familiar with is in the same universe as the Earth where Sherry was born, and yet you have visited that place as well, have you not?"

Both Sherry and Genesis shared a look. They could each see the excitement reflected in the other's eyes. Despite how this conversation started, this was thrilling news. The idea of exploring multiple Earths, or Gaias, or even Pulses, was beyond even their imaginations. When they turned back to face the Goddess, she was smiling at them both as she spoke again. "I have told you once before, you are only limited by your imaginations. Do not be afraid to think outside the confines of what is known. You have only begun to explore, and there is more than you can comprehend."

Sherry had so many questions that she didn't even know where to begin. But she wanted to try. "How can we visit a place we have never seen? I thought we needed to at least be somewhat familiar with them. Or is it the people? If that is the case, I can see how we could visit other versions of ourselves and the people we know, but they wouldn't be exactly the same, right? What about versions of these planets that might not have the same people? I am sure with infinite dimensions that it would be highly likely that some must be barren of life, or not have the people we know."

Etro's laughter chimed through the high-ceilinged room. The way it echoed and bounced back to them finally caused Sherry to stop speaking. When she focused on the Goddess once more, Etro smiled and tried to answer. "Those are all wonderful questions, but I believe you can figure out most by yourselves. Do not forget that everything is connected, even if you may not always see the threads that bind you."

Genesis had watched the whole exchange with a slight smile. He adored his wife's enthusiasm when she got caught up in something. It was a sight he got to see often enough, since her imagination often ran rampant. Thankfully, she had been able to find a way to continue writing, even if he was the only one that would ever read them. It was one of many ways the two of them passed the time.

Still, something Etro had said piqued his curiosity, and he spoke as soon as the Goddess stopped. "You stated the Pulse we know is from the same universe as Sherry. I suppose that makes sense, as that means both planets had a connection to her world in some way, but does that also mean there are multiples of Pulse?"

Etro nodded as she answered. "Of course. There are as many as any other planet. Some are so similar, it would be difficult to tell them apart, while others are vastly different. Some have a Cocoon in the sky, while others have naught but the suns shining down—not even any Fal'cie." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she continued. "Not every universe carries the stigma left behind by Bhunivelze. Not always are the worst choices made."

She seemed to shake herself out of contemplation when she focused on them once again. "Yet you are still thinking too linearly. Those two planets are far from the only ones to harbor sentient life forms. How many you can explore is entirely up to you."

Both Sherry and Genesis looked like they had something they wanted to add, but before either of them could, Etro raised a hand again. This time the explosion of stars above them zoomed into an unfamiliar galaxy, though they both had an inkling of what was there. It was only confirmed when the Goddess spoke once more. "Perhaps it would be best if I give things a little nudge. You have been able to follow by example, in the past."

When she looked back down at them, they both tensed when they noticed the mischievous glint that passed through her eyes. Neither was able to say anything, as she was already starting to fade away. Her last words lingered in the air as she left. "Why don't we start with something easy. This universe holds more that might be familiar than you know."

The couple shared a confused and slightly worried look. Neither of them could speak their minds before a deep and familiar voice cut across their thoughts. "What is going on here? Where are we?" They both froze with wide eyes before they slowly turned to face the unexpected.

.


End file.
